


Миссия наготове

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humour, Psychic Abilities, Schwarz - Freeform, Team Dynamics, fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Команда Шварц - это маленькая семья. Или нет.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Weiss Kreuz мини G — PG-13 2020





	Миссия наготове

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mission Ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374395) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



— Через две с половиной недели мы перебираемся в Токио, — сказал Кроуфорд, не поднимая глаз от бумаг. — Так что вам стоит начать одеваться как профессионалы.

— Как профессионалы, значит, — сказал Шульдих, швыряя в него крышечкой от своей бутылки с пивом. — Сказал парень, который сидит при людях в одних трусах.

Кроуфорд удержал взгляд на статье чистым усилием воли. Было бессмысленно говорить, что вся его одежда находится в стирке — потому что кое-кто перестарался. Собственно…

— Если бы раньше кое-кто выказал чуть больше профессиональной сдержанности, чистой одежды для носки у меня было бы завались. Я говорил не брать работу на дом?

— Ну я же получил нужные ответы, разве нет? — спросил Фарфарелло лениво. — И испортил при этом всего одну комнату.

— Мою, — сказал Кроуфорд. Он очень гордился тем, что не кричит. Во всяком случае, больше не кричит. — И ты заплатишь за химчистку.

— Пф-ф-фт. Почему бы тебе просто не носить черное, как любому нормальному злодею?

— Тебе стоило бы знать, что его костюмами кровь не вытереть, — с обидной ухмылкой уел Шульдих. — Полиэстер ничего толком не впитывает.

— Уж ты-то о полиэстере знаешь все, — пробормотал Наги.

— Я отказываюсь выслушивать модный приговор от человека, который считает футболки с Космическими захватчиками суперклевыми. Боже, в тот раз мне было почти стыдно шарить у тебя в голове. 

— Кроуфорд, можно, я раздавлю ему селезенку?

— Нет, в Токио он нам еще пригодится. Но он вполне может обойтись всего одним яичком.

Через место, где только что находилась его голова, пролетел пульт, и Кроуфорд закатил глаза: как его команде еще не надоело чем-нибудь в него бросаться, он не понимал. 

— Да ладно, — сказал Шульдих. — Если бы я думал, что ты не сможешь уклониться вовремя, то не стал бы бросать этот пульт, — его улыбка была широкой и радостной. — Лучше бросил бы нож. 

В ответ в Шульдиха полетела — и метко врезалась — подушка.

— И люди еще называют психом меня, — сказал Фарфарелло, опираясь о компьютерный столик Наги. 

— Ты расчленил кого-то в комнате Кроуфорда, — напомнил Наги. — Попытался кое-как убраться, используя его одежду. Кровью написал на стенах оккультные символы. Ну и плюс сосешь глаз жертвы, будто это чупа-чупс. 

— А, — отозвался Фарфарелло. — Точно.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
